


Underneath Suga’s Bed

by StrawberryRiceCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, suga is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake
Summary: Daichi visits Suga’s house to study. He find something under Suga’s bed that surprises him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Underneath Suga’s Bed

Daichi set down his bag as he walked into Suga’s room.

“I’m gonna go get us something to drink. Can you pull out the table while I’m gone?” Suga asks. Daichi gives him a noise of confirmation as Suga leaves. 

The captain looks around before taking the table out. Daichi always likes how clean Suga’s room has been, since he’s not the best at keeping his own room clean. He looks around at the pictures of him, Asahi, and Suga taped on the walls and admires the few plants Suga keeps in his room. 

He smiles as he sees a picture of all three of them in first year. He remembers the first day he met Suga and how beautiful he was from the very beginning. 

“He’s only grown to be more beautiful.” Daichi says to himself, looking at a more recent picture of just him and Suga. 

He sighs, a mixture of happiness and sadness. He’s had this overbearing crush on Suga since first year but has had the hardest time trying to get over it. Every time he thinks that he might be over it, Suga somehow makes him fall in love with him all over again. 

His hair, his skin, the little freckle under is eye. His selflessness, his optimism, his playful hitting. Daichi can’t help but love everything about him. 

Daichi crouches down to grab the table from under the bed. When he tries to pull, it won’t come out. 

“It’s stuck on something...” Daichi reaches underneath the bed, feeling around until he finally grabs something. “Ah there it is! What even is thi-“

When he pulls out his hand and looks at the object he’s grabbed, his face goes white. 

He can’t believe his eyes. His mouth is agape and he’s frozen in shock.

It is a dildo.

It looks to be about 6 or 7 inches and is colored the same way as a penis would be. 

Daichi doesn’t know what to do. Should he put it back? Should he just act like this never happened? But he has so many questions! What is Suga doing with a dildo? Does Suga actually like men?

The door opens suddenly. 

“I’m back-“ Suga starts out in a singsong tone but almost choked when he sees what Daichi is holding. 

Daichi’s and Suga’s faces turn a bright red. 

“OH MY GOD!” Suga flustered, dropping the bottled water and grabs the dildo from Daichi’s hand. He throws it back underneath the bed in a panic. 

Daichi tries his best to figure out what words to say.

“I- sorry- it was stuck so I- Suga... are you-“ 

“Shut up!” Suga says his back turned to Daichi. He can see Suga’s ears are bright red and he has his arms wrapped around himself. 

Daichi doesn’t know what to do. Usually he has at least some sort of plan, but he’s never accounted for this type of situation before. 

“I’m sorry.” He hears Suga sniffle. “I’m sorry that I’m like this. You must be disgusted with me.” 

“I’m not disgusted with you at all, Suga. I’m surprised, sure, but it’s alright.” Daichi reaches out his hand. “Some guys like those types of things and-“ Suga slaps Daichi’s hand away as soon as it touches his shoulder. He finally faces Daichi with tears streaming down his face.

“But they don’t think the way I think! I’m disgusting! When I’m using that I think of guys! I think of-“ Suga looks down and takes a deep breath before looking Daichi in his eyes. “When I’m using that, I think of you.” 

Daichi feels like his entire being has been blown away. His eyes are blown wide open, he feels like he can’t feel his legs. His jaw is dropped. 

Daichi falls backward to sit down. He can’t even take the weight of standing anymore. He can’t believe after all this time, Suga has felt the same way. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Suga said over and over again, sobbing on his bed. He tries to wipe away the tears but they just keep flowing. 

Daichi doesn’t even know his body is moving until he’s tightly embracing Suga. Suga is shocked at first but only cries harder into the other man’s shoulder.

“Why?” Suga says desperately. “Aren’t I disgusting? Don’t you hate me? I think of you like that! I like you!” 

“I like you too.” Daichi says softly next to Suga’s ear. 

“No!” Suga cries out. “Our likes are different! I want to hug you and kiss you and I want you to hold me.” Suga’s body is shaking.

“Our likes are not different. I think of you that way too.” Daichi says with a smile. He’s unbelievably happy right now.

“What?!” Suga pushes Daichi away to look at him in the face. “Since when?!”

Daichi blushes a bit.

“Since first year.” 

It’s now Suga’s turn to be blown away. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Suga says angrily. 

“What?” Daichi is scared. Did he say something wrong?

“You mean we could’ve been together for three years now?!” Suga shouts. Daichi just smiles and hugs him tightly. Suga hugs him back. His tears have gone away and he has finally calmed down. 

Daichi pulls away and looks Suga in the eyes.

“Suga, I don’t just like you. I’m in love with you. I have been for a very long time. Everything about you makes my heart race and I want to be with you. Will you go out with me?” 

Daichi gets a soft punch in the ribs from Suga. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I will!” Suga buries his face into Daichi’s chest as he hugs him. “I love you too, idiot.” 

They look at each other, both smiling ear to ear. Suga is the first to lean in and Daichi meets him half way, pressing his lips softly against the other’s. 

“You know, when I imagined our first kiss, I didn’t think it would be when you are all puffy eyed and red faced after I found your dildo under your bed.” 

Suga hits Daichi over the head.

“Shut up!”

He captain laughs.

“How big is it?”

“Shut up!” 

“No, I wanna know! I wanna see how I compare.” 

Suga is quiet for a moment. 

“It’s 6.5 inches.” 

“Is that how big you think I am?” Daichi teases.

“I- no- I don’t know! I was just guessing!” 

Daichi laughs as Suga goes to hit him a few more times.

“Well, let’s just say I’m a little bigger than that.”

Suga’s face heats up.

“Wha- what are you even saying?! Are you trying to get me hard right now?!” 

Daichi laughs again. He’s so unbelievably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there’s no spelling errors! <3 thank you for reading <3


End file.
